Birthday Surprises
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: It's Thatch's birthday, March 24th. He and his brothers and Oyaji are going to see Thatch's home island as well as meet up with a couple of people that Thatch has been anxiously wanting to see. WRITTEN FOR MY SISTER AS IT'S HER BIRTHDAY ON THE 24TH AS WELL


**It's my sister's birthday tomorrow. She's turning twelve! Not only that, but it's THATCH'S birthday too. Do you know how fucking cool that is?! **

**Anyways, this was a bit hard to write because I didn't know how to exactly; and I've been trying to for a month. But this is the best I got. Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Nana and Rin are based on mine and my sister's first and middle names respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do own Nana, Rin, Atsuko, and Hatori.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Captain Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate of the Whitebeard Pirates was highly amused as he watched his son, Thatch, scurry around the ship, trying to let out all of the nervous and excited energy that had been building up over the past week. They were coming up on Luna Island, the very place where Thatch had been born and where his remaining family lived. If he was to be honest, Newgate was quite anxious to meet his "granddaughters" as Thatch had told him all about his two nieces. He chuckled lightly as Portgas D. Ace suddenly took up jogging with Thatch, questioning him.

"Okay, I know today is your birthday and all, but last year you weren't like this, so what's going on?" the newly appointed 2nd division commander asked. Thatch grinned excitedly as he said, "Today, I'm getting the second best present ever!" Both Ace and Marco looked at the man in confusion. As did everyone else. He rolled his eyes and said, "Twelve years ago, you should remember that I was in the crow's nest, right, refusing to leave and you all thought it was weird considering it was my birthday?" They nodded and Ace shook his head.

"Hush, you weren't here. Anyways, on that day, I was talking to my brother-in-law since my sister was having her second kid, my second niece. Rin was born on my birthday and she's turning twelve today! That was the first best present." They blinked before Haruta said, "You have a sister?" Thatch shook his head as he said, "Had. Atsuko and Hatori are gone. It's only Nana and Rin now." She came closer, looking highly curious as she asked, "What are they like?" Thatch grinned widely.

"Nana is the oldest as I said. Unlike anyone else in the family, she has blonde hair and last time I saw her, it was just to her waist. She's also got green eyes the color of peridots, so I always call her Peridot. Nana is really unique as she doesn't speak often, and when she does, she usually has some sort of sarcastic remark or a witty comeback. She loves to read and write too and I have to admit, I like reading her stuff. She's also a fighter. She can use a staff, tonfa, and guns, but she prefers hand-to-hand combat. Because she's quite, most people think she's shy, but really, she watching everyone and analyzing them. She wants to be a pirate too, but decided to wait until Rin is old enough to be left alone with just the villagers."

"Rin is different. She's outgoing, kind, and she just can't find it in herself to be mean to anyone. She's got curly brown hair down to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes. She's taller than Nana, which constantly irritates the both of them. Rin is extremely helpful and likes to help others. She's a talented artist. Most of the art you see in my quarters are hers. She also wants to be a doctor. She said that when she turns fourteen, she's going to travel to Drum Island and ask Dr. Kureha to train her. Rin is a huge fan of us by the way, so be prepare for a bunch of questions and asking for autographs. And no, she does not know that I'm the 4th division commander or even a part of the crew. Nana does though." It was clear to everyone just how much Thatch loved his nieces. Ace seemed the only to truly understand how Thatch felt as he was nodding.

As the ship docked, a voice shouted, "Oji-san!" Thatch squeaked with joy and launched himself over the railing. The others looked down to see Thatch talking a mile away as he held a young woman in his arms as she struggled to get some air. Whitebeard smirked and said, "Thatch, let go before you suffocate her." Thatch instantly released her and she drew in air. While the others came down from the ship, she said to Whitebeard, "How are you, Ji-san?"

"I am fine, Nana. Your sister's medicine is highly approved by my nurses," he said, thinking about the women's glee over the medicine. She grinned as she replied, "She'll be happy to hear that. She worked hard to make it. She checked it over I think about five times before she was finally satisfied." Whitebeard smiled at the thought of his surrogate younger niece. Nana turned and grabbed Thatch's arm as she said, "Let's get going. Rin won't be distracted for long and I would like to get the party ready before she decides to ditch Momoka and the others."

"How long do we have?" Thatch asked, bouncing excitedly as his brothers and Haruta followed behind, amused. She glanced at the sun and said, "An hour at the most. Five minutes if we have crappy luck." The pirates looked startled as Thatch laughed and exclaimed, "That's my girl!" They were interrupted by a shriek.

"Thatch-oji!"

The man grunted as a blur slammed into him, hugging him as it spoke rapidly. Nana sighed and said, "Or no time at all. Crapola." Rin looked up curiously to see who her sister was talking to and squeaked. She hid behind Thatch, looking at the amused Whitebeard Pirates shyly. Thatch chuckled and said, "Rin, meet my dad and my brothers." Eyes wide, she said, "You're a member of the Whitebeard Pirates?" He nodded. She gaped at him before turning on her older sister.

"YOU KNEW!" she shouted

"Of course I knew," Nana snorted," I've been planning this since November with Ji-san. Now, wasn't there something you wanted to give Oji-san?" She yelped and ran into a house, slamming the door closed. Thatch was immediately on his eldest niece, pestering her to tell him. The pirates burst out laughing when she slammed her fist on his head and said, "Knock it off and wait. Sheesh. Aren't you supposed to be the mature one?"

Marco snorted as he said, "Thatch? Mature?" Her peridot colored eyes flicked over to him, giving him a once over, before she said, "One can dream." She yelped when Thatch suddenly moved her behind him as he shouted at Marco dramatically, "Stop flirting with my niece!" Marco stared at him and said flatly, "You're an idiot. I'm not flirting with her. She's… what? Sixteen?" Ace looked at him like he was an idiot. No sixteen year old had those curves.

"I'm nineteen, you moron. Ah, Rin. You got them?" Nana growled at him before looking at her snickering sibling. Nodding, she walked over to Thatch and handed him a large painting. His eyes widened when he saw himself painted in it as he spoke animatedly to his brother-in-law and his sister. Smiling shyly, Rin said, "I found the picture a few months ago and Nana said you might like it, so I painted it."

Thatch pulled her into a hug, tears in his eyes. He had nothing of his sister and brother-in-law, so this was one of the best presents he had gotten. She then drew something from her pocket and he took it. It was a letter. Opening it, it simply read,

**I accept you as my apprentice brat. Be here in July.**

**Doctor Kureha (Doctorine)**

Thatch whooped and grabbed Rin, spinning her around excitedly. She laughed and Nana shook her head fondly. She watched as her uncle and her sister started to speak with the pirates, laughter filling the air while several villagers came out, grinning as they brought with them kegs of booze.

Rin was having the time of her life. First her uncle came to celebrate their birthday; then she finds out that her uncle is a member of her favorite pirates; and now she's gotten more uncles, brothers, and even a grandfather. The only thing that would make it better was Nana finding a boyfriend. With that thought, she scanned the pirates and her eyes fell onto two different pirates, one of them being Ace and the other being Marco. She watched them for a moment before seeing how Marco's eyes kept flicking to her sister, who was sitting at a table silently, but watching and grinning as she did. The twelve year old grinned. Maybe Oji-san and Ji-san would help her with some matchmaking between the two.

"MARCO! STOP EYEING MY NIECE!"

Or not. Maybe that funny man with the orange hat that kept falling asleep would help instead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yeah. So, I'm not entirely happy with it, but it's the best I could come up with. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY THATCH AND zOmBiE2401!**


End file.
